Ultimo momento
by Nadeshikoluv18
Summary: Empezaron las clases! Un fanfic donde quien será el primero en llevarse el corazón deLink? No todo se basa en link! Por cierto xD SHONEN AI, SHOUJO, TAL VEZ lo creo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola vengo con un nuevo fic.!**_

 _ **Con respecto al fanfic del Whatsapp denme ideas;; No se me ocurre nada Es dificil DX. Sobre todo si el fanfic se basa en hacer reír gente :c Tienes que analizar bien los "chistes".**_

 _ **Espero les guste éste ;) Trataré de que sea una historia seria...Naaah. Bancá. xD Tampoco para eso, vos te vas a reir, te me vas a morir(?) Na, no sé. Dicen que un fanfic depende del estado de humor del otro.**_

 _ **Personajes: Todos (? Me olvidaré de algunos claro :v**_

 _ **Advertencia: Toda(? Mentira xd**_

 _ **ZELDA NO ME PERTENECE**_

* * *

 _ **Devuelta al colegio!.**_

Empezaban las clases después de 3 cortos meses sin colegio!, claro por que con 3 meses de colegio son eternos. Que manera mejor de empezar las clases como lo hace Shadow Link, podría ser mejor?.

Ésta sombra estaba en su computador, no había dormido en definitiva. Miraba la pantalla enbobado en lo que su móvil comenzó a sonar desesperante, era un tono músical que Shadow Link eligió para cuando Vaati lo llamese. Este pelimorado pausó el vídeo sacando los audifonos para guardarlos en su bolsillo contestando la llamada.- ¿qué querés? - preguntó acomodandose las frazadas por que hacia frío.

-Viste... que hace frí-frío- decía el brujo al otro lado del telefono acomodandose la corbata de su uniforme. Sus dientes chocaban entre sí.

-Pues en vez de levantarte temprano ve a dormir- decía el pelimorado viendo que la pantalla de su pc se había tildado- Y esto que le pasó... -murmuró dandole suaves golpes al pc.

-Dormir me encantaría...- escuchaba como rezongaba su amigo- pero hoy empieza el colegio.- añadió. Se escucharon segundos de silencio.

-COMO QUE HOY? POR QUE NO ME AVISASTE AYER!- gritó el pelimorado desesperado, ni si quiera lavó su ropa de la escuela.

-Lo dijo Vio en el grupo de Whatsapp hace 2 semanas.- contestó el brujo sosteniendo el celular con sus hombros tratando de hallar alguna forma de ponerse el sueter.

El pelimorado se levanto arrebatando su pc a la cama violento recurriendo al armario.. Pero la pc comenzó a andar mejor... Dejando el vídeo reproducir. "Ahh... Más por favor... Ahh..." Se oía, y eso se transmitía al oído del brujo.

-Shadow?Te compraste una puta? -preguntó confundido escuchando aquellos gemidos. Pero sin embargo Shadow no contestaba debido a la distancia que se hallaba.

-Mira.. Nada mas- sostenía su uniforme de la escuela el cual traía una mancha negra por su espalda- Esto no lo cubre nada- decía la sombra cogiendo su cabello con furia. Al darse cuenta de su pc, miró con los ojos resaltados cerrandola de golpe.

-Oye.. trata bien a esa pc, no sé de donde la sacaste pero de seguro costó conseguirla- Se oía a través del celular de Shadow.

-No sé si voy a ir, mi ropa está hecha mierda- decía la sombra volviendo a recoger su celular. Hallando una obvia y satisfactoria opción de no asistir.

-Tranquilo- Añadió el brujo el cual a los segundos apareció detrás de el, abusaba de su magia.- Tengo ropa demás. -le entregó ropa sentandose en la cama, apagando su móvil.

La sombra suspiró, no le quedaba otra opción más que ir, no podía creer que... su vagancia... Haya acabado tan rápido. Un poco más y entraba al baño llorando.

* * *

Mientras los Link...

-ROJO DESPIERTA DESPIERTA EMPIEZA EL COLEGIO- decía un Link muy feliz, así es, Azul, raro ¿no? Cuales serán sus razones.

El link rojizo abría los ojos a la misma velocidad que el padre de Ruto al moverse. levantó su brazo poniendose la camisa a pasos de tortuga, pero no sacaba sus pies de la cama. -Azul.. No quiero ir hoy...- decía agonizando por poco. con sus ojos lastimosos.

-PERO MUEVETE- agarró los pies del contrario tirandolos al sueloy le sacudía los hombros para que despertara- Vamos Rojo! Apúrate! Muevetee- decía consecutivamente mientras Rojo hacía lo posible por estar despierto.

-ESPERA QUE NO VES QUE ME ESTOY PONIENDO EL PANTALÓN? QUE QUERÉS QUE VAYA EN BOLAS?- pregunta el Link adorable agresivo pero mientras y después de que le gritase el Azul seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras. Después de vestirse, éste pregunto- ¿Por qué tan desesperado Azul?-

Este acomodó su flequillo con un peine dejando caer su caspa.- Extraño un poco el lugar, hace tiempo no se nada sobre Vaati ya que me clavó el visto todo el verano, se lo recalcaré, además de Vio me debe rupias- Si esta vez los Link no vivían juntos, Azul y Rojo en casas separadas a Vio y Verde.

-Pero a Vio lo vimos mucho, no es que no hayamos tenido contacto con ellos- Añadió Rojo.

-Sí, por eso, me debe plata de ayer- tomó su bolso jalando a Rojo del brazo mientras éste agarraba su bolso apurado por los jalos de su hermano.

* * *

Al llegar al colegio...

-Chicos!- entraba la profesora Impa al aula de clases. Donde todos esperaban allí sentados, si sentados pero gritando.

-Vaati! Por que me visteabas todo el Verano!?- preguntaba el Azul golpeando el brazo del brujo quien estaba rodando sus ojos.

-Por que sí-

-Anda dime-

-No se me antojaba mover el pinshi brazo y pinshi dedo para contestar un mensaje pelotudo tuyo diciendo "eh loko" Primero escribime bien, estúpido- añadió empujando a Azul, azul bajó la cabeza y el brujo le abrazo por el hombro- Era broma, fui a un campamento- apretó el abrazo subiendole el orgullo a Azul- Jejeje... Si campamento- pensó volviendo a rodar los ojos.

-Yo no quería venir- decía la sombra apoyando su cabeza en la mesa, le extrañaba la ausencia del Link Violeta. Oh pero si que admiraba del Link de vestimenta color bosque. -Por que no vino tu hermano- preguntó seco.

-Ehh!? - éste Link cubrió su rostro un poco nervioso debido a sentimientos no correspondidos que sentía hacia aquella sombra- Ehm, se enfermó.

-Se, se me hace no me quería dar las rupias- respondió el de vestimenta azulada acercandose a estos 2 Link que conversaban.

-Todos huyen de tí Azul, y no por miedo, si no por que apestas- dijo la sombra empujando a éste logrando hacer reír al Link sereno y tranquilo.

-Chicos, por favor- pedía la profresora Impa ya cansada de los alumnos escolares que no podían cerrar su boca.

-MIS TER HE RO- gritó un alegre Ravio asomandose a saltos hasta el Link que se hallaba a lado de la sombra. dejando caer sus brazos sobre los hombros de éste Link acompañado de un abrazo- Como lo he extrañado!-

-Yo también te extrañé, Ravio- respondió Link, un poco cansado.

-Sabes, yo en mis vacaciones, las de verano las cuales tuvimos recien, bueno hara mucho por que terminó ayer, ahh eso me hizo recordar, ayer yo estaba, en mi casa, ya sabes donde está Hilda también, en una parte del castillo, bueno el castillo no es mío no puedo andar por todoslos lugares, por que ya sabes el reino y yo no tenemos buena amistad, por que bueno digamos que hay enamistad debido a que soy un ladrón pero soy ladrón por buenas razones... -hablaba rápido este conejo logrando obtener una confusión en la sombra.

-COMO MIERDA NO TE AHOGAS, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL- gritó la sombra desesperado or la forma continua de hablar el conejo.

-Tranquilo Shadow, solamente está feliz- acarició la pequeña cabeza de su adorable conejo- sigue contando Ravio.

-Bueno, seguía-iba a proseguir, pero gracias al cielo segun Shadow, Impa lo mandó a sentarse.

Esta responsable dió un aplauso.- Los sentaré de a dos, junten sus bancos y ponganse al borde de la pared hasta las esquinas.- añadió ésta profesora viendo como sus alumnos obedecían.- Bien, por acá... -golpeó el primer banco viendo a los alumnos- se van a sentar Azul Link y Vaati.

-QUEEE- Gritaron los dos al unisono.- Profe, no quiero sentarme adelante!- añadió el Link acercandose a ella junto al brujo.

-Ami sienteme adelante pero no con él!- suplicó el brujo ofendiendo al Link pero Impa se mantuvo firme a su idea. Estos obedecieron y se sentaron- esto te pasa por webón- le susurró y Azul solo respondió pateandole.

Impoa golpeó a los bancos de atrás de este par- Aquí Link y Ravio.- sonrió, a la profesora le caía bien Ravio, por lo que a él le falicitaría con quiensentarse.

-Muchas gracias profesora- ambos hicieron reverencia y se sentaron.

Impa fue al banco de atrás, también, golpeandolo- Aquí Rojo y Ghirahim.

-Ehh!?- se alarmó el pequeño Link, el cual pudo ver como el Link azulado giró toda su cabeza como lechuza viendo la situación apretada de Rojo.- Co-Con el!?

Éste peliblanco apoyó su mano en un hombro del link adorable- Tranquilo rojo, DUAAAAH- sacó su lengua pasandosela por todo el oído.

-no me toques, rata!- dijo inofensivo. Ambos se sentaron.

Impa empezó en la nueva fila, golpeando el banco- Aquí se sentarán Zelda y Zelda.

-Como? Osea que estaré sola?- preguntó Zelda sentandose en un banco viendo el otro banco vacío.- Hola Zelda. -río juguetona.

-Losiento princesa, quise decir Styla- sonrío un poco debido a la jugada de su princesa favorita.

Esta rubia desvaneció su sonrisa.- Prefiero sentarme con mi otro yo- pensó viendo el banco vacío cual fue ocupado por la otra princesa.

Impa pasó al banco de atrás. -Aquí Shadow y Vio.

-Ya era hora profe, creí que te olvidaste demí. -suspiró la sombra sentandose solo debido a la ausencia del otro rubio, mientrás atrás de ellos se sentaron Sheik y Fi.

Había pasado... Mucho tiempo? Sí, mucho. Habían pasado ya los receso, mientras todos prestaban atención a Impa, éste entra al salón, si. El Link Violeta, Vio Link, entró.-Vaya Vio, creí que te habías enfermado, bueno eso dijo Verde- se cruzó de brazos Impa esperando una respuesta del Link que se hallaba sin ni un estado "crítico".

-Gracias Verde, por cubrirme, buen soldado- dijo éste Link de vestimenta afeminada.- Pero por qué mentir? -se puso en el medio del salón llevando la mano a su pecho un poco dramatico- profesora. Usted sabe que yo, siempre tengo asistencia perfecta. Pero ésta vez, no pude contenerme, me aprisionó con sus dos manos! - decía en tono desesperante mientras el Link hacía muecas de tristeza a lo que contaba recordando lo que había sucedido- Pero no pude levantar de la cama- añadió con una sonrisa tono alegre sentandose a lado de la sombra.

-Vaya Vio, amé tu historia- dijo la sombra sarcástica- Pero como piensas escribir sin tus cosas?- Acaso, ¿La sombra fue la única que notó que Vio Link no traía los útiles del colegio? Sí.

-LA PUTAQUEME PARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritó Vio, si así es, por primera vez, lo dejó salir. Se levantó de su asiento y mientras se iba escuchó un "No te olvides mis rupias" No supo distinguir la voz pero era sabido de quien venía.

* * *

-Bueno chicos, en verdad, falta poco para irnos y a esto nunca lo pido, necesito que hagan grupos d que me busquen información de la historia de Ganondorf para el Viernes ¿Ok? Si puede ser actuado, mucho mejor- Dijo la profesora anotando lo pedido en el pizarrón.

Shadow Link quería hacerlo con Link, el sabía hacer las cosas al igual que Vio, quería hacerlo con ellos dos. Pero ... -RRRRAAAVVVVIIOOOO- pensó con rabia, Link no iba a hacer grupo con el si estaba Vio, no quería dejar a Ravio- Perdón Vio, que te deje solo- Vio sonrió sereno y la sombra fue con el par donde no quería estar pero debía.

-Fi!- llamó Ghirahim, señalando que el peliblanco lo haría con ella, pero es´ta pelicelestes señaló a su compañía, Sheik como advirtiendole "Lo siento, estoy con el" A lo que ghirahim le respondió con la señade 3 dedos, como quiera pobre Fi, De alguna forma lo haría con él.

Azul, Rojo y Vio quedaron de acuerdo en hacer un grupo, Rojo no pensaba dejar a Vio solo y como Azul no tenía a nadie ps fue con ellos, no tenía otra opción, aun que tampoco le desagradaba.

-Por que... -Susurraba Vaati disgustante- Por que con las princesas...- no le quedó otra que tomar su cabeza y lamentar su vida, justamente quedaron ellas dos.

-Por queee, maldito Link! - miraba a Link quien prefirió hacerlo con sus amigos que con ella- Se que no somos nada pero algún día- tronó sus dedos viendo a link un poco enamorada.

Styla, notó ese detalle en la princesita- Eh, te gusta Link?- Preguntó ¿Celosa?- Link es mío.- Dijo posesiva, levantandose de su asiento tomando sus libros, pidiendole a impa poder hacer el trabajo sola la cual profe aceptó y esta se retiró. Vaati con respecto a eso sonrió un poco aliviado, y Zelda también.

-Link es mío- hizo leve burla Zelda bufando, sabía que sería una guerra que nunca terminaría. Pero algún día alguien iba a saltar, Link era como decirse irresistible ante el curso, no, tampoco para tanto.

Por lo que Zelda y Vaati fue el único grupo de duo.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado! Lo siento, Veo así a Styla xDD Iba a hacer a Malon pero... Hay codigos x (?) :3 Bye.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo siento en verdaad si hay gente que le molesta, pero sé que no soy la única persona que ve a Sheik como un cuerpo separado de Zelda, para mí tiene su lógica. Entonces sin más que decir, lean el fanfic acorde que Zelda y Sheik son cuerpos diferentes. Además de que a Zelda, solamente veo la de Wind Waker. O Minish cap, spirit tracks. ^^ Bye leando y disfrutenlo csm XD**

* * *

-Capitulo 2.

* * *

Zelda se levantaba de su cama, se despertó entusiasmada, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de ir a la escuela ¿Por qué será éste repentino cambio? ¿A qué se debe?-Iré a ver a Link- pensó dormida mientras acomodaba la falda de su uniforme concuerdo las tablas. Fácil, eso daba a entender por que quería ir, pero la princesa siempre cuenta con el lado bueno de las cosas, nunca piensa en las malas, como... "me sentaré con Styla" no, simplemente no le gustaba amargarse el día. Tomó su pequeño bolso delicado, y salió de su castillo, caminando hacia el colegio. -Ah.. Que lindo día... Que podría salir peor?- contemplaba la rubia aquél cielo nublado punto de salir ¿el sol? Era dudoso el clima al igual que las alertas. Había un poco de viento haciendo que de estos cayeran algunos pétalos verdes marinos.

-Creéme que pueden pasar muchas cosas- Decía un rubio acercandose a ella, vestido con una bufanda blanca que le cubría hasta la nariz- No es curioso... ¿No? Yo estoy muy tapado y tu muy destapada- Decía Sheik, caminando a mismos pasos que la rubia, ésta solo largó una risilla, y dió una pequeña pregunta la rubia.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué digo que pueden pasar muchas cosas? -ésta rubia asintió.- Pues por que yo no empezé bien, Ghirahim me mandó un mensaje cuyo decía que le pase la tarea y que me apure que se hacía tarde, pero el hijo de puta faltaban 3 horas! Pude aver dormido 3 horas más! Entiendes? Bueno le pasé la maldita tarea la cual era para mañana ensima! Está loco! Bueno cuando se la pasé apagué mi celular y me fuí hasta el computador, lo encendí estuvo todo bien hasta pero que putas!? se pusó la puta pantalla azul la cual desde hace 3 jodidas horas solamente se cargo 5%! Estúpida vida, bueno, como me quedaba tiempo INTENTÉ dormir! Pero tuve el puto incoveniente de que creía que estaba cayendo en sueño, has visto cuando estás a punto de dormir y... ¿Sientes que caes a un vació? PUES NO, ME CAÍ DE MI CAMA! Y CUANDO ME CAI UNA ARAÑA CAE EN MI CARA, PERO NO FUE UNA ARAÑA FUE UNA ILUSIÓN POR QUE YO TENÍA SUEÑO- seguía el rubio alarmado mientras la princesita solamente buscaba algún lugar del cual esconderse debido a la fuerte reacción que nunca había tenido el contrario.

-Tranquilo Sheik, aww yo dormí muy bien, no sabes, mi noche fue divina- Apareció un peliblanco detrás de estos rubios el cual recibió una mirada amenazante de parte de la persona quien contaba sus problemas a la princesa que solo hizo una pregunta inofesiva.-Pero Sheik- añadió abrazando al rubio por el hombro para calmarlo un poco- De hecho te mandé ese mensaje, por que se lo hice a todos, probablemente no acabe con vida. -dijo con una sonrisa para ultimo sacar su larga lengua y rozar la mejilla de éste con la punta e irse adelantando mientras el rubio sacó un paño descartable y se lo pasó por la mejilla con agua oxigenada y después lo envolvió en una bolsa de plático y lo tiró a la basura, no suele hacer eso el rubio con papeles descartables pero ésta vez para él fue una ecepción.

Zelda rascósu cabeza un poco confundida a lo sucedido recién, en verdad había quedado muy confundida- Amí Ghirahim me dijo que le gustaba Fi... Pero como puede ser.. Acaso ahora... ¿Le gusta Sheik? ¿Se volvió Gay? ¿Es travesti? -miles, y miles de preguntas recorrían en la pequeña mente de Zelda mientras entraba al colegió, salón y después se sentó en su banco, trataba de hallar alguna respuesta ciéntifica a lo sucedido-Acaso... No...- Seguía pensando, ésta rubia aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Pero, dejó de pensarlo , sí, vió a aquél rubio, aquél de cuatro, entrar al salón, el más llamativo, sus ojos solamente brillaron y tomando sus mejillas lo admiró, admiró cada movimiento de él, en verdad lo quería, pero no era la única rubia que se encontraba así, su compañera Styla, también lo estaba.

-GHIRAHIM- un pelimorado interrumpió la bella actuación de Link al sentarse para sus pretendientes ya que lo empujó al pobre, qué tenía que ver- QUIEN CHINGADOS TE CREÉS PARA ENVIARME UN MENSAJE A LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO NO?- gritó golpeando el banco del albino quien solo sonrió sacando su lengua.

-No actués así Vaati, hay un pequeño que no le gusta la violencia a lado mío- abusó de la presencia de Rojo, abrazó a éste pequeño débil cuyo abrazo era falso, el rubio adorable sin embargo se dejó llevar, prefirió no meterse solamente hacer lo que Ghirahim decía.

Vaati, solo rodó los ojos ¿Como puede ser que no tolere la violencia después de la cantidades que Azul le golpea? Pensaba éste, sin pensar esa pregunta una vez más, cerró su puño y golpeó a Ghira, o más bien eso quería, debido a que Ghirahim se agachó junto a Rojo, terminó golpeando a Vio en la cara.- Ags! Vio! Lo siento, quería golpear al pelotudo de Ghirahim.

El rubio violeta, colocó sus manos en su ojo, donde fue el golpe, dejando caer su libro, escapando algunas lágrimas de dolor, sobando su herida, dirijiendo su mirada al brujo- Está bien, está bien- secó sus lágrimas, Pero ahh, nada se quedaría así, al pasar a lado del brujo le dio una nalgada y fue a sentarse, el brujo al malinterpretar el acto al girarse, creyó que fue Azul, ya que éste estaba atrás entonces le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-PERO QUE TE PASA!? - preguntó azul volteandose a su defensiva, nadie le golpeaba a él por que si.

-ME DISTE EN LA NALGA MI NALGA REDONDA HERMOSA Y VIRGEN- añadió el brujo golpeando su pecho con firmeza, claridad y con actitud formal de jefe, dominante. Y debido a que ambos tenían respuestas, ni uno solo lograba entrar en razón a lo que empezaron los golpes, el brujo... sin darse cuenta le dió un codazo a Shadow Link, fue sin intención. -TE JURO SHADOW QUE NO QUISE- gritó desesperado, ya que a Shadow, a el le costaba hacerle daño, le sobó el golpe mientras al pelimorado de vestimenta negra solamente hacía tic en su ojo, soltando un leve quejido de dolor.

El brujo fue perdonado.

Entró el profesor y todos tomaron asiento. Después del profesor, entró Ganondorf el director del colegio. -Aver pendejos los nombraré y ustedes levanten sus manos- decía éste sacando una lista de quien sabe donde, quizás por eso vaati lo admiraba. - Fi -la peliceleste levantó su mano con una leve sonrisa- Asistencia... -anotaba cada vez que nombraba algún alumno, una cruz o una tilde según la presencia de la persona. -Ghirahim- levantó la mirada y veía que éste usaba su lengua en vez de levantar la mano- idiota.. Links- dijo, los cinco Links reaccionaron levantando la mano, escribió.- Ravio. - El conejito levantó la mano muy feliz, Ganon sonrió, hasta a él le caía bien- Styla, Sheik- Los dos mencionados levantaron su mano-Zelda- ella también levantó su mano, Ganon sonrió, le gustaba el puchero de la princesa a ver a Link, pero le gustaba la princesa, no el hecho de que le gustese Link.

-Bueno profesor, disculpeme director pero si no estoy en la lista para que putas vengo!?- dijo el brujo molesto golpeando el banco contra su puño, solía tener reacciones violentas pero es tranquilo aún así.

-No te nombré por que ya te ví, pelotudo- dijo Ganon, Vaati llevó su mano a su pecho, finjiendo estar ofendido a lo cheto.

* * *

Se encontraban en clase de Teatro, Link estaba en el medio de salón. actuando con Ravio Azul y rojo, solo por que la profesora los eligió. -Esas manos tan redonditas- tocaba las manos de Ravio, diciendo los versos que recordaba. - Por que yo, te he amado como nunca te he amado.. nunca nadie- se volteaba, mientras Azul y Rojo estaban sentados en una silla.

-Ah... -fingió suspiro- ¿No te parece a tí extraño? ¿No es una cosa muy rara? ¿Que un chaval como el tenga la cara tan larga? - decía el de vestimenta rojiza finjiendo tejer mientras su compañero Azul fingía tocar la guitarra.

-No lo se, lo he notado de aquél niño, que solo se nota que vive en adrenalina, pero si quieres mujer algo te digo, vigila mujer, vigila...- decía este mientras paraba de tocar su guitarra invisible. La profesora, levantandose de su asiento aplaudió, junto al resto que lo vio.

-Y yo no digo nada? - decía el conejo apenas al que solo Link reaccionó con una pequeña risa.

-No Ravio, tu solo miras, eres la estatua de link- dijo la profesora y rió un poco, a lo que después toco el hombro del conejo- Si, pero más adelante, bueno quienes más quieren actuar? - preguntó la profesora a lo que Ghirahim levantó la mano- Me encanta ghira! Empezaste el año con mucha energía! ¿De qué quieres actuar- Preguntaba la profesora muy estusiasmada.

El albino sonrió de lado, jugando con su dedo haciendo circulos en la mesa- El árbol- sonrió y se puso firme como árbol. La profesora solo suspiró.

-Bueno yo creo que... no hacen falta más personas por los que serán estos cuatro.- añadió la mayor anotando en su lista.

-Profesora!- llamó el brujo levantando la mano sacudiendo su brazo, y la profesora atendió.- Anaranjado existe!?- preguntó un poco furioso, estaba sentado a lado de la princesa Zelda debido a la actuación que hacían.

-Si... Si si es un color.-

-Ves!- le retó a Zelda, escribiendo en una hoja a lo que la profesora reaccionó.

-Están jugando Tuti fruti en mi clase!?- añadió la profesora, parecía estar enojada. La princesa había escuchando otra pregunta "Les gusto mi clase" A lo que la princesa levantando sus hombros afirmó muy segura.- Princesa... Estoy decepcionada. - dijo ésta profesora bajando la cabeza riendo un poco.- Ésta vez, va a pasar. La próxima tendrá un apercebimiento. Okey?- Los dos que jugaban afirmaron con la cabeza.

El brujo llevó la mirada a la princesa,y tapó con su mano su propia boca- jaja, me encantó tu "Sí" Zelda.- dijo un poco burlón, haciendole sentir más mal de lo que ya sentía por haberle respondido de dicha forma, nadie se lo esperó, en verdad.

-Te doy un consejo, simula mujer, simula- Azul se acercó a la princesa tomandole el hombro, cambiando la letra de su obra de teatro. A lo que la princesa reaccionó con un bufido.

-Bien, para la clase que viene tienen que traerme...-

-PROFESORA, ESPERA, ES EL JODIDO SEGUNDO DIA Y YA TENEMOS PUROS TRABAJOS ESI QUE YA SABES- reaccionó Shadow de forma violenta. Al fin se hizo notar.

La profesora se asustó un poco al principio, pero volvió a tomar su papel- Esto no es primaria- Todo el aula se quedó en silencio, hasta que fue abundado por el buchido del clase, el tipico "wuooooo". La sombra desvío la mirada.- Para la clase que viene tienen que traerme una actuación con algo propio, una historia propia, van a estar unidos como yo diga. Va a ser de a 2... Fi y ... Azul, Vio y Vaati, Styla y Link- La princesa reaccionó sorprendida viendo a la rubia maldiga.- Ghirahim y Sheik, Shadow y Rojo. Me olvido de alguien? -preguntó sonriendo feliz a lo que Ravio levantó la mano, pobrecito. La profesora miró la lista de vuelta- Quien me falta? - la princesita tosió- Ah cierto, Zelda con Ravio... No mejor Shadow on Ravio y Rojo con Zelda.

-POR QUE!?- Shadow se levantó de su asiento- ESTABA BIEN CON ROJO.

-Si pero como Rojo y Zelda son lo más distraidos del aula van a hacerlo juntos, Shadow, no busques que cambie las cosas, soy profesora se lo que hago tu alumno tu me haces caso.- Otra vez el silencio fue abundado por buchidos del curso.

La princesa con ondas se acercó al guerrero, y le tomó del brazo- Li...Link, estamos juntos!- desvió la mirada sonrojada y le abrazó. No solamente ponía incómodo a Link a Ravio también.

-Mis...mister hero!- el conejito se acercó a Link abrazandolo para él, no quería que alguien más lo abraze- GGGGGG -le hizo como gato rabioso a Style, con las pupilas pequeñas.

-PUTAS, NO PUEDES DECIR OTRA COSA QUE NO SEA MISTER HERO ME TENES PODRIDO RAVIO- Que le pasaba a Shadow? Estaba agresivo.

Vio tomó a Shadow un poco de la ropa, para sentarlo y abrazarlo, quizás necesitaba un abrazo.- Amí se me hace que le vino Andrés- Dijo el albino rozando con su lengua a Shadow, quien violentamente agarro la lengua sin asco alguno- AHHHNNNN DUELDAAA- gritaba desesperado con tal de no morderse la lengua.

-Eso te dará a entender que debes dejar de pasarle la lengua a cualquiera- Dijeron Sheik y Rojo a la vez, acercándose al albino con los brazos cruzados, mientras Rojo siguió de lado, el ninja prosiguió en darle caricias en la cabeza a la sombra para calmarlo un poco, así ya de paso, soltaba a Ghirahim- Bien. Ghira, el sábado nos juntamos fi tu y yo, para el trabajo de historia, y de ahí me quedo a dormir en tu casa, así practicamos lo de teatro. Después volveré- Decía el rubio mientras hacía su pasatiempo. El albino cansado suspiró.

-Necesito tetas tal vez- Le decía la princesita a Vaati, estaba hablando de Link precisamente.

-Uff creeme, que necesitas y mucho- respondió el brujo moviendo su brazo en seña de mucho, rodando sus ojos.- No atraes ni a un pedofilo- Dijo sonriendo travieso, pero fue empujado por esta rubia, y cayó sobra Shadow- Uh! Shadow! Lo siento! en verdad.- veía que la sombra no reaccionaba- Shadow?-

-Ah... Sheik... Sigue, no te detengas- decía este con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando hasta la mínima caricia- Ahh.. -El brujo suspiró aliviado y se sentó a lado de Azul, en donde debe sentarse.

-Oyeme, Sheik, no quiero interrumpir, por que la verdad tenés un buen culo, pero podes pararte en ves de estar sentado en mi banco- preguntó empujando un poco la espalda del rubio. El afectado solo sonrío, el albino le hacía masajes con aquellos "empujones" Encima que le dolía la espalda al rubio.

-Pero, Ghirahim ese no es tu banco, ese mismo es de Sheik- añadió Fi, girando su cabeza, sí, todo ese tiempo estuvo a lado de Fi, pero esta quería estar con Sheik, no con un pesado que no aceptaba que ella lo rechazó, sin embargo le gustaba su compañía ¿Era divertida?.

* * *

Ultima hora!

-Te amo Link!- decía Styla abrazando a Link de la cintura mientras la princesa Zelda, la miraba con tic en el ojo, estaba a punto de explotar, Sheik tenía razón después de todo no fue tan bien el día. Y no solo el de Sheik y Zelda, a Ravio le estaba llendo mal también, pero era un chico sensible, no podía decirle a Link con quien o no estar, entonces solo hacia muecas tristes, y no tenía ni ánimos de hablar, eran razones por la cual no hablaba, por la cual estaba tan callado en clases.

Link al recibir aquél te amo solo empujó a la princesa, no le gustaba recibir afecto de alguien que no sea alguien muy especial para él, al recibir tanto afecto de Styla solo decidió en esquivarla, levántandose de su asiento, dirigiendose hacia Vio. -Vio, ayúdame, me están jodiendo.

-Quien te jode?- miró la sombra, el único en quien pensó fue en Ravio.

-Styla...No sabes, es muy pesada- rodó los ojos suspirando- La quiero pero no la amo.

-Pues dicelo, respetuosamente, recuerda que es una princesa. - Dijo Shadow. Zelda escuchaba todo, ella se sentaba adelante de donde estaban ellos después de todo.

-O si quieres yo le revento la jeta- se volteó Zelda, con su sonrisa tan inocente, no sabía si dar ternura, sin embargo Link rió de ternura acariciandole la cabeza. Ella sonrió y volvió a voltearse a hacer los ejercicios que la profesora había pedido.

En ese momento, A Azul se le había caido la goma- Puta madre Vaati- el brujo no hizo nada sin embargo le hechó la culpa, éste se recogió a alzarla, pero justo Vaati iba a hacer su primer buen acto, se agachí al mismo tiempo, ambos chocaron narizes, se vieron, y desviaron rápido la mirada. Quien los vió... Sí...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritó el albino, viendo a ambos emocionados- WOOOO EHH HAY AMOR EEEH- golpeaba el banco, comenzando a cantar- ESTA SITUACION DESESPERANTE HACE QUE AZUL SE PONGA DESOLORANTEEEE- mientras cantaba el link azulado se giró con la mirada un poco vengativa- no te gustó la letra? La cambio... hmmm... AZUL TU HACES QUE VAATI SE DESESPERE JODER QUE TU MIEMBRO NUNCA CRECEEE -cantó, su propio amigo de banco, Vaati y ya de paso Rojo, explotaron en Risas mientras que Azul suspiró, sabía que esas burlas, durarían hasta la eternidad, bueno quien sabe hasta cuando.

-Por favor Ghirahim- Decía el profesor a cargo de los alumnos, suspirando cansado, los tenían loco y en tan solo n el primer día que con ellos tenían.

Sonó el timbre de salida! Todos guardaron sus cosas, ecepto Ghirahim, esperó a que todos se vayan, una vez que todos se fueron fue hasta el pizarrón y cojiendo una tiza, escribió en ésta pared negra, solo se oía los trazos de la tiza, dejó un mensaje diciendo "El número de banco 5 morirá muy pronto" Al número le batió, ni se fijó, ahora si guardó sus cosas y salió, antesque alguien lo sospechara, quería armar curiosidad en el curso.

* * *

 **:3 Espero les haya gustad yy yeso :v**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola buenos días. Estoy bien, en verdad lo estoy XD Estoy con mi ánimo común. pero.. no no hay peros :V Si en verdad les gusta im fanfic comentan si quieren, si no no hace falta yo seguiré subiendo por que no dependo de eso, Gracias Ninchi Sushari por tu atención a mi historia :"3 Pero por favor NO TOLERO comentarios en inglés-.- Y muchos menos que no sean relacionado con el fanfic, es ignorancia, ser una persona ignorante :l Si en verdad quieren comentar cuyo no es necesario no importa 3 Hay gente que se olvida pero por favor :v Como sea, como dije, estoy bien :3 Ya voy con el fanfic :DDD Espero les guste! -corazones-.**_

 _ **Capitulo 3.**_

* * *

Habían empezado las clases de vuelta al día siguiente. Vaati se levantaba de su largo sueño que sólo duró 2 horas. Bueno para el brujo eso era mucho.

Se puso su uniforme a lo cual recibe un mensaje de su amigo rubio cuya preferencias eran similares al fanatismo hacia el color violeta. Lo miró a lo que el brujo tomó su cabeza, simple este pelimorado odiaba los trabajos en grupo debido a las juntas fuera de clase

—Vio Link te ha enviado un mensaje. Ver.

—Vaati! Me olvidé, pero tenemos que hacer lo de teatro T.T. Nos juntamos el viernes en la tarde ¿Sí? Haré empanadas

Vio haenviado un nuevo mensaje.

—Ru jkk

Miró un nuevo mensaje de su amigo Vio, levantó una ceja confundido. -qué significa ru jkk- se pregunto así mismo y no se percató de la hora que se estaba por hacer, ¡ya iba a ser tarde! tomó su bolso el cual se sostenía de su hombro con la tira aquella.-viejo ya me voy- Añadió metiendose un pan a la boca cuyo viejo nombrado Ezlo salé de la habitación, pero debido a su largo... ¿Vestido? se tropezó así mismo y cayó. Vaati quería reir, pero tenía 3 razones para no hacerlo, la primera, tenía el pan en la boca podía ahogarse, la segunda, cuando llegue a clases iba a valer vergas, y la tercera que se quedaría sin clases de magia, le importaba más la segunda, seh. -Maestro, ¿ee-estás bpffbien?- preguntaba, ocultaba sus ganas de reír através del pan.

Aquél albino se levantó mirando al de cabellos morados sobando sus rodillas, quejumbroso acomodó aquella barba fulminante. -¿Qué me miras?-. A lo que el brujo hizo mueca confundida.

-Creí que ibas a decirme o desearme un buen día—expuso el brujo rascando su propio cuero cabelludo acomodando su bolso, por que sentía que caía de sus hombros.

El viejo negó con la cabeza, prosiguió caminando hasta la cocina, pobre viejo tenía hambre-Solo quería comer, no iba a decirte nada, ahre- Quien lo diría el viejo estaba en onda- Buena suerte en éste día.- añadió metiendo carne en su boca.

El brujo rodó los ojos hasta al costado y se volteó, caminando hacia la puerta, al salir se sorprendió no creyó chocarse con Ravio-Ravio!- exclamó al ver que debido al susto que le provocó al conejo lo hizo caer al suelo, estrechó una mano con tal de ayudarlo y lo hizo, logró levantarlo. -Lo siento- bajó la cabeza volviendo a rascar su cuero cabelludo. El conejo agitó una mano a la altura de su boca. asimilando una sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía éste ser tan feliz siempre?.

-Tranquilo, hay días peores- añadió caminando con el brujo hacia el colegio, por primera vez iba acompañado, nunca fue acompañado por alguien, se sentía agradable, casi siempre se sentía solo. -Oye Vaati, ¿Por qué le caigo tan mal a Shadow?- preguntó un poco tímido dejando en silencio unos minutos aquel tiempo, tras paso de una calle.

El brujo rascando otra vez su cuero cabelludo respondió- No lo sé, creo que... No en verdad no lo sé- Sonrió un poco tratando de animar- Debes entender que no siempre a todos le caerás bien- palmeó la espalda del conejito y Ravio rascó su cuero cabelludo, seguía sin entenderlo. -Shadow podría decirse que todo depende de su día.-

-Bueno es que yo debo hacer lo de teatro con él.. Y no sé como decirle...- Cerró sus ojos abriendolos repentinamente, desvió su mirada volviendo a rascar de su cuero cabelludo.

Vaati no supo que responder, no era tan conversacional él tampoco. Entonces se quedaron en silencio hasta llegar el colegio, entraron y tomaron asiento cada uno en donde debía sentarse, en donde fueron designados. -Hola Azul- saludó el brujo sonriendo de lado a lado, chocando hombros con el nombrado.

-Hola- respondió Link, quien estaba atrás de Vaati, cuando Ravio se sentó, también lo saludó.- Hola Ravio- Lo abrazó, vaya por que esa repentina acción de Link hacia Ravio? Lo alarmó pero no tanto, prefirió aprovecharlo. Quizás Link se había despertado cariñoso.

Entró Ghirahim, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de lo escrito en la pizarra, por lo que hizo su actuación dramatica- Oh por dios! Como que morirá el del banco número 5!- finjió desesperación y angustia acercándose al pizarrón donde estaba escrito, todos los alumnos se alarmaron a pesar de el Link de vestimenta rojiza.

-Tú- exclamo el Link adorable señalando donde el banco decía escrito el número cinco. Que bueno que Rojo tenía el seis, a lo que el albino suspiró y borró la pizarra, ya su broma no iba a tener sentido.

Entró un rubio, tosiendo- Ehé ehé- agitaba éste su mano cerca de su nariz, espantando el polvo del borrador- Ghirahim, para- decía Sheik, al ver el peliblanco que al rubio le molestaba seguía borrando, lo que el ninja reaccionó de una forma... - QUE NO ENTIENDES!?- agarró el borrador , y sí, lo pasó por toda la cara de Ghira, acto seguido el rubio se estaba sentando y Ghirahim estaba tosiendo. tomando asiento.

Entró la profesora ¿Otra vez tenían teatro?. Entró y dejó caer un libro sobre la mesa.- Chicos! Recuerdo que les dije que tenían que hacer una actuación para la semana que viene pero adivinen QUÉ- chocó ambas manos tomando asiento en el escritorio cruzando sus piernas.- Hoy lo practican y hoy me lo muestran ya que tenemos 4 horas.- Todos los alumnos a lo unisono gritaron "QUEEEE"- Si vamos, empiecen. Se juntaron se a 2 como deberían. -por si no recuerdan, Link con Styla, Ghirahim y Sheik, Azul y Fi, Shadow y Ravio, Rojo y Zelda, y Vaati y Vio. Los primeros empezaran todo depende su nombre y el orden alfabético -sacó la profesora una lista de quien sabe donde- Empezaran presentando Azul y fi, después de su presentación, ... -la misma profesora se hacía lío con los nombres- Ehh, yo les diré cuando ya estén listos.

-Bueno mejor, no irás el sábado a mi casa- añadió el link violeta haciendo espacio corriendo los bancos. necesitaba su espacio por que si no no podría ensayar. -¿Qué actuaremos? -preguntó a lo que el brujo con la mente vacía, rascó su cuero cabelludo levantando sus hombros.

Shadow parecía estar tranquilo al punto de vista de Ravio, entonces se le acercó -Hola Ravio ¿Qué hay? - preguntó éste alejando los bancos para armar espacio también- Bien hagamos una obra de teatro... ¿En poesía era? -la profesora en ese momento pasó y respondió asintiendo con la mirada, el pelimorado oscuro rodó los ojos un poco cansado.

Link rascaba su cabeza mientras veía como la princesa le insistía en hacer una poesía romántica, pero éste caballero se negaba- Styla, no, mejor hagamos algo como amigos ¿Sí?- preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que la princesa afirmó.

-Princesa consentida- murmuró una rubia arqueando una ceja y el ojo también, mientras Rojo escribía la poesía en una hoja, a pesar de ser los más distraídos ya tenían una poesía hecha.

-Bien Sheik, yo me pongo aquí, y tu ahí- señalaba un lugar el albino, pero ellos estaban en el patio debido al poco espacio, el rubio le obedeció- Y ahora entro yo en escena- tomó orden y caminó hasta el rubio, -y tu finje una expresión de sorpresa.- El rubio lo hizo, no con muchas ganas, tenía sueño. -PONELE GANAS- lo hizo un poco más motivado a lo que Ghirahim le pasó la lengua por la mejilla a lo que el contrario lo hizo ya bien como debería.

-Esto es incómodo... -decía Azul, no se hablaba mucho con Fi, tampoco le caía mal pero simplemente no quería, no le gustaba teatro, asimiló una sonrisay empezaron a armar una poesía.

* * *

Después de las horas de teatro, la profesora sonriendo se sentó sacando su lista de estudiantes, todos los demás Links estaban sentados. -¿Quién se ofrece a pasar? - Los distraídos levantaron la mano, la profesora sorprendida los dejó pasar. -Muy bien, les pondré 10 en trabajo de clase.- la profesora anotó y apoyó su mano en su mejilla, viendo la actuación.

-Se apago la luz- Dijo el Link rojizo tanteando en la oscuridad, tocandose entre sí ambos. -Es como una pesadilla!- exclamó angusitiada la princesa tomando su cabeza.-Yo que no me lo creía- El Link rojizo bajó la mirada. -Se apagó la luz!- añadió Zelda, tomando de hombros al Link. -Tu que tanto me querías- El Link rojo acarició la mejilla de la princesa. - No pagué mi cuenta de caricias- sonriendo la princesa acarició el cabello del Link. -Se me olvidaba!- se alejó el Link, finjiendo molestia alejando unos cuantos pasos delante la princesa. -Que Eras tu y nadie más- la princesa llevó sus manos a su pecho. - Un tesoro que no podía descuidar!- rojo se acercó y la abrazó muy protectos.- Se me olvidaba!- subió el tono la princesa, agachandose un poco. -Que eras tú y nadie más- El Link la señaló, rodando los ojos apenado. - Y ahora ya no estás.!-

-Pero está ahí- murmuró Ghirahim.

Y ahora ya no estás- Repitió Rojo lo mismo que la princesa.- Se apagó la luz!- la princesa volvió a tantear.

-La veo prendida- Ghirahim levantó la mirada.

-Nunca más serálo mismo sin tu luz.- Exclamó rojo, haciendo movimientos como si estuviera siendo deborado por un gigante- Si conmigo no estás tu!- Zelda estrechó su mano hasta el Link.- He perdido como un loco la razón!- sonrió un poco maniatico el Link. - SI CONMIGO NO ESTAS tÚ- Dijo Zelda ya arrodillandose al suelo tomando su cabeza. -se apagó la luz- Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-joder que la veo prendida- Ghirahim seguía viendo la luz.

-CALLATE- gritó Rojo viendo a Ghirahim molestó.- Y qué hago para que lata el corazón...cora..zon...- el Link tomó en puño su pecho finjiendo dolor. - Me quedé con nada más que dar- añadió Zelda, sacando de sus bolsillos monedas revistas yaoi, todo lo que traía. -Todo lo que tenía ya no está- Rojo abrió la billetera de Azul la cual estaba vacía. -Aquien voy a amar a quién! -expresaron ambos y se miraron tocando las manos- Se apagó la luz- juntaron las cabezas, todos aplaudieron, la princesa y Azul lloraban aplaudiendo. Laprofesora, por que no se lo esperó de ellos, y Azul por que se le entró un bicho en el ojos, los Link tomaron asiento, mereciendose un diéz.

-Alguien más que quiera pasar? -sobó sus ojos la profesora. La sombra levantó la mano. -Oh por dios, estoy realmente sorprendida -sonrió la profesora viendo como se comportaban valientes ante la clase.

-Shadow...- Dijo Link, un poco sorprendido por el hecho de que pasó al frente. -Buena suerte chicos!- Levantó sus manos levantando el pulgar.

-Este lo llamamos odio puro- añadió la sombra, poniendose ambos en su lugar- Por qué me pides que moderada sea! -el pelimorado llevaba ambas manos a su pecho exclamando impaciencia- Que no demuestre lo que en mi interior se estremece...- El conejo finjió mueca de disgusto y pena. - como lava del vesubio por qué quieres que esconda la sensacion que me causa su presencia despresiable su comportamiento de alimaña que a los mismos cielos de mis labios no obtendrá perdón pues ni en mis... -la sombra se percartó de que iba muy rápido, levantó sus ojos... se olvidó. -Me olvidé profe, lo di todo a la mierda- levantó ambos brazos orgulloso a su respuesta y se sentó.

Ravio miró a la prfeosra la quien rió- Tranquilo Ravio, tendrán buena nota.

-Oiga, eso no vale- el albino negó con su dedo.

-Tienes razón, lo siento chicos- Sin embargo la profesora les puso el ocho, ni que Ghirahim la fuera a parar. - Alguien mas... Que quiera?- La prfeosra veía que nadie levantaba la mano- ¿Ya nadie?, Pasen, Vaati Vio.

Estos violetas se negaron.- No me acuerdo mi parte profesora- añadió Vio leyendo su parte una y otra vez,lo cual sorprendido quedaron la mayoría, ¿Cómo podía ser que Rojo y Zelda se lo acordesen más que el? QUE VIO?.

* * *

Pasó la hora, estaban en recreo. - Bien, yo me quedo a leer.- Añadió el Link violeta viendo que todos salían, sacó su libro y empezó a leer. No lo hallaba emocionante el salir a la luz.

-Tal vez si bien- sonrió la princesa Zelda hablando con Ravio- Haremos pillamada! Iran todos los del curso, lamentablemente también Styla... ¿Quieres ir? -el conejito afirmó con felicidad, saltando en su mismo lugar. -De acuerdo!. Link, Ravio también irá! -levantó la mano sonriente.

-De acuerdo!, Igual se hará en el castillo de Zelda por que mi casa es pequeña- se asomó a estos dos, sonriendo. Sentía que iba a divertirse esa noche.- Ghirahim y Sheik irán, la única que no irá es Fi, estará ocupada- añadió, la princesa sonriendo no se alarmó.

-Otro día será con ella, ¿Quienes más irán?.

-Iran gente de otro curso también. Los que iran son Ravio -señaló a Ravio, tú -señaló a zelda- Styla, Vaati, Vio, Azul, Rojo, Ghirahim, Sheik, Shadow, Saria, Malon, Lana, Cia, Dark, -se quedó pensando el rubio, se olvidaba de alguien, pero quien era- Quien sabe el otro.

-No no no-Zelda negó con sus cabezas y manos- Tacha de la lista a Malon, Lana, Cia y Saria, Dark... Dark no estorba el puede quedarse. -añadió cruzando sus brazos, Link con un poco de miedo la obedeció.

Los esperaré esta noche en mi castillo". Fue lo último que dijo la princesa cuando las clases terminaron.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado! Escribir los poemas vaya que me ha costado!**_


End file.
